Three Troll-keteers/The Helper
Three Troll-keteers/The Helper is the fourth episode of the fourth season of the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Three Troll-keteers Guy Diamond mistakes a plea for help for an invitation to perform the trolls' new play. The Helper Smidge is eager to prove how helpful she can be. Plot Three Troll-keteers Two flowers are seen exhausted walking through the forest. The pair are brothers looking for help saving their village of flowers from the Snermit, a flower eating creature. They ask a bunch of forest critters for help and they comment that it has a weird name. When they ask for help, the creatures of the forest refuse. The brothers hear the roar of a monster and stumble upon a Troll play with Smidge playing a helpless dame. Poppy is controlling the monster from inside with a bunch of other Trolls. Smidge is saved from the beast by Guy Diamond. Biggie and Cooper side by him and introduce themselves as the "Trolls-keteers". The two flower brothers watch the play in delight as they witness the Trolls-keteers saving the day, unaware that it is all a act. The trio get rid of the monster. As the play draws to a end, one of the flowers tells his brother to run home and tell the village they found their heroes. Despite the success of the play, Guy calls it a disaster. Smidge points out their giving them a standing ovation, but since Trolls give one to anything this dissatisfies Guy. He wants the audience to cry tears of joy as proof that their performance was great and not one Troll is giving that in the audience. Smidge believes he is overreacting. Guy notes that because the play is over, they have lost their chance. As he wonders off the remaining flower brother appears and asks for his help, introducing himself as "Pistil Pete". Pete doesn't grab Guy's attention until he mentions nearly weeping, then Guy's attention is caught. Pete asks Guy to come to his village, Guy misunderstands what is being asked of him. Guy goes back to the theatre area and tells the good news of the play being resurrected to perform for a stranger from across the forest. He confuses the Snermit for a big performing star and that every time he visits their village he kills. Guy explains that the Snermit always plays the villain so the caterpillar beast will have to stay behind. Upon arriving in the village, the Sunflowers throw themselves at them. The Trolls find it strange they are getting so much admiration. Pistil Patrick, Pete's brother, shows them the devastation of the Snermit. Guy is not impressed with the Snermit and believes him to be a real diva, until they feel the ground shake. Guy reacts to the Snermit as though its an actor, while the Sunflowers are impressed Cooper shows no fear. The Trolls try the ending of the play and the Snermit does not comply with the script. As the beast strikes Guy Smidge realises this is not a act. Smidge is concerned for the Sunflowers, but Guy runs away. The Sunflower loose hope because the Trolls all ran away. The Trolls stop running and Guy continues to be disappointed about not receiving tears of joy. The other Trolls show dissatisfaction with Guy. Guy realises his obsession with the show has left the Sunflowers in danger because they thought they were real heroes. Guy sends a note to Poppy and agrees they have to help the Sunflowers. The Snermit has made himself king of the Sunflowers and is forcing them to worship him. When Guy, Biggie and Cooper show up as the Troll-keteers, they sing a song and get captured. At this moment, the Catepiller monster from the play shows up. Guy tells the Snermit how fierce the beast is as it starts to knock the other Trolls around. The Snermit is told that the monster is now taking charge of the Sunflower's village. Scared, the Snermit runs off and Poppy reveals it was a ruse. Hearing the Sunflowers praise them for scarying off the Snermit, Guy sheds a tear. Episode Notes *"Pistil" is the name of the female sex organs of a flower, the stigma, style, and ovary. Character Appearances Trolls *Smidge *Cooper *Biggie *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Poppy *Keith *Satin and Chenille Other *Mr. Dinkles *Pistil Pete and Pistil Patrick Episode Ranking How good was "Three Troll-keteers"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) The Helper Poppy is awaken with a start when Smidge reports for duty as her official helper. Poppy explains to Smidge she doesn't have to be there when Poppy wakes up. Smidge explains that she doesn't have to, she gets to be there when she wakes up. Poppy has a busy dance ahead of her which ends with her visiting Bergen Town for a week long Keyboard festival, which Poppy is convinced is just Gristle playing the Keyboard all the time. While laying down a red carpet, Smidge begins to yell at trolls and Poppy reminds her she doesn't have to yell. So instead she just starts tossing Trolls out of the way. Poppy scrapbooks the problem Smidge is presenting by going over board with her aggressive helping. While she is explaining this, Smidge has lifted Poppy above her head and is now carrying her. Smidge rushes Poppy to her hair-gliding session with Biggie but not more then a few paces Poppy stops and explains this is a one-on-one session and that Smidge should take the morning off. While hair-gliding, Poppy tells Biggie how great it is Smidge listened. Moments later Smidge appears out of her hair to tell her to look out for a tree. The trio fall with Biggie landing on Poppy. Smidge gentle parachutes down and says how great it is she was there to help her dodge a tree - which turned out to be a sapling. This causes Poppy to loose her temper with Smidge. To Smidge's horror, Poppy tells her she needs a break from her. When Smidge panics and asks repeatedly how long it is, Poppy says she'll tell her. Smidge walks away slowly with Biggie noting how upset she is. Biggie approaches Smidge who cries over being let off. This causes Biggie to also cry. Biggie says he understands as sometimes Mr. Dinkles asks for space. This causes Biggie to play with Mr.Blinkles instead, a rival of Mr. Dinkles and another worm, which causes his pet to come back out of jealousy. Biggie thinks the same will work for Smidge and Poppy if Smidge helps another Troll. She begins to help other Trolls but every time Poppy comes near sometimes happens because Smidge is trying too hard. Satin and Chenille are nearly hit by fireworks Smidge accidentally sets off. After saving the twins she goes to help them with a photoshoot. Biggie says that Smidge needs to keep helping until Poppy comes back, but Poppy arrives sooner then expected. Poppy is about to speak up on the help Smidge gives her when the twins call for Smidge who is still helping them. Poppy can see Smidge is busy so says they'll talk when she gets back next week. Smidge realises a week is a long time and asks the twins if they will be long. They need the models in place and for her to find them models. Smidge rushes and find 3 random Trolls, interrupting what they are doing to bring them to the photo shoot. The models now don't fit the back drop and they ask her to pick flowers which she does. Now they need lattes. This takes time and by the time she gets back Poppy has left. Poppy left a letter explaining how happy she was for Smidge she found the Twins to help. Biggie does a perfect impression of Poppy which freaks out Chenille while Satin wants a new latte, which causes Chenille to want one too. Smidge tells the pair to give her space, then realises this is why Poppy told her to take a break as she was not giving Poppy space herself. Poppy is leaving on Air-Force Fun, without Smidge and the Fuzzling pilot asks if her helper is coming at all. Poppy says "no". Smidge calls her from the window of Air-Force Fun to get her attention and the Poppy apologise, Poppy tells Smidge she is happy to have her as her helper again. Poppy says she'll see her next week, to which Smidge breaks onto Air-Force Fun and goes with her to Bergen Town. Episode Notes *The episodes subtitles on Netflix names the Fuzzling pilot as Fuzzbert - thats not Fuzzbert. *Gristle has a Keyboard, this is a reference to Trolls Holiday where Gristle now has a keyboard. *Guy Daimond is seen leaping into Biggie's arms in one scene and the next he is in front of Smidge to get tossed away. *Biggie is noted in his official to be a bit of a cry baby, crying tears of joy the most of any Troll and being a big softy. Yet this is the only time he is really shown to cry so far and at best he has shown a small tear. *This is a nod back to the episode Royal Review where Poppy noted Smidge being everywhere was creepy and told her to cut it out. Character Appearances Trolls *Smidge *Poppy *Gia Grooves *Biggie *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Bella Brightly *Satin and Chenille *Smarge Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Chad *Todd Other *Mr. Dinkles *Mr. Blinkles Episode Ranking How good was "The Helper"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes